


New Years Plans

by frogy



Series: East High Holidays [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad and Ryan discuss their New Years Eve plans.</p><p>Time-stamp comment fic meme that I'm only way later remembering to post here, 5 days after 'And a Conversation in a Treehouse'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Plans

Chad's parents kept bugging him about who he was getting all those text messages from on Christmas. Ryan's parents don't seem to have noticed that he and Chad have spent the two days since holed up in Ryan's room fooling around and playing video games.

They're between rounds at the moment, but hopefully not done for the day. In the interim, it's cold in here so Chad's pulls on his boxers and hoodie while Ryan disappears into the walk-in closet. When he emerges, he's wearing a cowl-neck sweater sans shirt and thin, grey yoga pants that make Chad want to take them off him.

Ryan stops at the mini-fridge and grabs what's inside. He holds a diet coke out to Chad questioningly, tossing it over when Chad nods that he wants it.

"So," Ryan starts, perching at the end of his bed, pulling his feet in to sit in the twisted-up yoga version of cross-legged. "What are you doing for New Years?"

"Going to Troy's thing, aren't you?"

"Oh," Ryan says, "I forgot about that. No. There's a gala at Lava Spring that I have to go to."

"That sucks."

"No, it's fun. I get to break out my top hat and cuff links." Ryan pauses, and is hesitant when he continues. "You could come with me?"

"What, like your date?" Chad asks with a weird, excited flutter inside. Not that it matters, "I can't skip Troy's thing."

"Oh, yeah, no," Ryan shrugs, shoulders hunching down on decent. "That's okay, I figured as much," Ryan says studiously looking down at where his hands are wrapped around his calves.

That's not what Chad meant at all. "What are you doing on the first?" Chad asks.

"Other than nursing the hangover I'm not supposed to have?" Ryan asks his lap.

"Pancakes will help with that," Chad says. Ryan looks up at that with questioning expression on his face. "We could go to IHOP," Chad continues, "you know, since we can't do New Years Eve together."

"Okay." Ryan is hesitant in his agreement, not sure what Chad's getting at. He shifts where he's sitting, unfolds his legs, stretches them out in front of him, fidgety in his uncertainty.

"Great," Chad says smiling at Ryan. "It's a date."

"Oh," Ryan says, smiling back. "Yes, great."

"Great," Chad repeats back. He's still smiling, he's pretty sure like an idiot. He's in good company, until Ryan decides that's enough of that, scrambling around to the head of the bed where Chad's sitting, to kiss him.


End file.
